


His Best Card

by Chandler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy has debate and Dean doesn't want to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Best Card

“Cas!”   
Dean whined giving Castile his best pleading look.  
Cas rolled his eyes unimpressed with Dean’s behavior,   
“No Dean, we’re going and that’s final.”   
Dean fell dramatically on the couch,   
“Cas no one will notice if we’re there or not.”   
Cas sighed, “I’m sure Sam will notice if his only brother isn’t there Dean. It’s an hour long debate Dean, Sam worked hard to get to the finals. It will not kill you to sit down and watch him.”   
Dean pouted and crossed his arms like a child, he knew Sam would be disappointed if he failed to show up. After all he hasn’t missed anything else Sammy had participated in thus far, no need to start now. He was proud of Sammy sure and had already planned to take Sammy and Joe out for dinner win or lose, but that didn’t mean that he wanted to go. Not to mention it is a formal event and Dean’s never been a fan of ties.   
Cas glared at his boyfriend honestly if he didn’t know any better he’d think Dean was five years old. He sighed finally done arguing with Dean and pulled out his most effective card,   
“Look Dean, either you go or you sleep by yourself for a month.” He stated firmly.   
Dean sat up so quickly he almost fell off the couch. He gave Cas a horrified look,   
“You’re not serious.”  
The look on Cas’s face said he was not only serious but not above adding extra time either.   
“Fine.”   
Dean stomped off to go get ready. Cas smiled obviously pleased with himself as he waited for Dean.   
Twenty minutes later Dean came out in a blue button down shirt tucked neatly into his slacks and a black tie around his neck.   
“You clean up nice Winchester.”   
He smirked when Dean flipped him the bird and continued to pout. He got up and gave Dean a quick kiss before whispering in his ear,   
“Be a good boy and you’ll get a reward tonight.”  
Dean’s eyes widened as a faint blush spread across his cheeks. Cas pressed another kiss to his cheek,  
“Now let’s go, the sooner we leave the sooner we can come home.”   
Dean quickly grabbed his keys and left the house with Cas fowling closely behind him. Cas smiled fondly at his boy, Dean may be a stubborn brat a times but Cas really wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little short.   
> <3 XD


End file.
